1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shield module travel enlarging structure, which is applicable to a protection shield module for the lens of a portable electronic device. By means of the shield module travel enlarging structure, when a push member is pushed by a relatively short distance, the shield is slid by an enlarged sliding travel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the tablet or intelligent mobile phone is generally designed with picture-taking and filming functions. The tablet or intelligent mobile phone is equipped with a camera lens for taking pictures and filming.
The lens is generally exposed to the ambient environment and is subject to contamination of external alien particles such as dust. This will affect the picture-taking quality. In order to avoid the contamination of the lens, a shield module having a slidable shield is generally provided to shield the lens when not used. In use, the shield can be easily opened to perform the picture-taking operation. After the operation is completed, the shield can be easily closed to protect the lens.
The current shield module generally includes a slide rail-type shield. An external pushbutton is provided for a user to push the shield from outer side. The pushbutton is generally fixedly connected with the shield. That is, the shield will move as far as the push member moves. That is, the push distance of the pushbutton of such shield module is always equal to the sliding travel of the shield.
Under the structural design requirements or configuration design requirements of the novel products in the market, it often takes place that the push distance of the push member cannot be increased, while the sliding travel of the shield must be elongated or even in a limited space, the push distance must be shortened, while the sliding travel of the shield must be elongated. The conventional shield module can hardly satisfy these requirements.